F1-O3
F1-O3 Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art by Grat Character Information Age 6 years Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ISTJ Theme song Tribe N/A Relatives N/A Powers and abilities Photographic memory, practically indestructible Quote ”Well, you don't have to call me Floe, but it's easier to say that F1-O3, right?" Appearance Floe’s build is draconic enough, but it’s clear to anyone on Pyrrhia with eyes that he doesn’t belong to any of their tribes. His scales are dark grey metal plates, some with green lining the tips. His underbelly is pale blue, made of a strange substance that the dragons are unable to identify. He has white spines running down his neck and tail, including one on his head that bends forward. His neck has a collar, across which strange green symbols often flash - he claims that they’re letters, but he seems to be the only one able to read them. His wings are made of another unidentifiable substance - though flexible, the material seems to be strong enough to withstand most things thrown at it, and his wings are slightly translucent. Personality Curious - one of the strangest things about Floe is how he’s confused by so many things that dragons take for granted. Although the tribes all for the most part have a general idea of each other’s culture, Floe knows next to nothing about it, and becomes slightly embarrassed when his questions are met with a response implying he should already know something so basic. Despite this, he still asks questions - he doesn’t like having gaps in his knowledge, and if nobody wants to answer him, he’ll still find a way to get an answer. Sensitive - Floe knows that he’s different from his peers, but he still doesn’t like his obvious differences being pointed out. He’s quick to think of it as a form of hostility, and becomes equally hostile in return. He wants to be treated the same as other dragons, and being othered for differences he doesn’t see as a big deal feels unfair to him - he truly wishes it would stop. Awkward - he may appear to be insensitive or hostile to others, but Floe is genuinely well-intentioned, even if his actions aren’t interpreted the way he wants to be. He’s gotten much better at social interaction over the years, but he still makes mistakes that can creep others out. It’s something that he’s working on, but he just finds it so hard - body language is an especially difficult challenge for him. Pessimistic - Floe lives off the assumption that if you assume the worst, you’ll either be right or pleasantly surprised. He views hoping for the best outcome as illogical - there’s far more chance of it not happening, so why hope when you should be doing something? Even the smallest mistake can cause Floe to panic, trying to prepare for the apocalyptic disaster that he may have just started by knocking that book over. History Floe was created by scavengers, for the purpose of collecting information on the dragons of Pyrrhia. The premise was simple - a being that looked like them would have a better chance of being accepted and therefore have better chances to actually learn about them. Still, there was one thing wrong with this plan - Floe looked like a dragon, but it was very clear that he was not one. If the metal scales didn’t give it away, his monotonous voice and strange way of speaking did. The confusion and hostility that most met him with confused and upset him, and he spent long periods of time wandering alone, only returning to his creators for maintenance. Existence was lonely for the robotic dragon, and he was surprised when another dragon finally reached out to him - a hybrid going by the name of Steam. For a while, it was nearly impossible to pry him from the other dragon’s side - this was his first opportunity to do the learning he was created for, and he was learning so much! In the time that has passed since their first meeting, Floe’s behaviour has become much more natural - much to his joy, he’s now able to hold conversations with dragons who exist and don’t make up excuses to leave within half a minute! Gallery 3A994514-EBBF-4A68-A172-179B16E0792B.jpeg|By Grat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Artificially Created Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (DarkusDragon)